Salsa Dancing
by SMilEoUTLoUD
Summary: Dana and Logan enter a dance competition in which they can win a trip to Madrid. For a week. Together. Alone. Dancing, Romance, Drama, you name it...its here. Plenty of D/L fluff! A bit of C/Z. RnR. Rated T to be safe!1st story after ages please be nice


Salsa Dancing

Chapter One

**A/N: OMG, long time, no write! I mean, around a year…longer than that…wow! Anyway, this story has been written for ages but things have been ****Über hectic. Anyway, hope you like my story, yet it might just be a whole load for childish gloop! Please read and review, I need to know what my readers think and what I need to improve on and what they dislike, e.c.t. Sooo… on with the story!**

-x-

"Okay class, just before you leave today, I have a notice from Mrs. Aston, something about a salsa dancing competition, so if you are interested, pickup a letter on your way out! You may now leave! Hasta manana!" said Miss Izuel, Dana and Logan's Spanish teacher.

Logan sidled up to Dana. "You going for it?"

"Maybe, what do you care?" Dana relied in her usual fashion.

"Cos if you're doing it, I will!" Logan smirked.

"You don't even know what you have to do for it; God knows what you could be getting yourself into!" Dana said, laughing at the image of Logan in a leotard in her mind.

"Well at least I know I'll still be getting something out of it, spending more time with you!" Logan flirted, making Dana's stomach lurch.

"Dream on lover boy!" Dana said, covering up her initial emotions, and walking off with a letter.

_Students,_

_All students who study Spanish as their language here at PCA have been offered and amazing opportunity to win a trip to Madrid for a week! Although, to win the tickets, there is a competition in which the pupils will be taken out of their normal lessons and train with professional salsa dancers to compete in a dance off against their fellow pupils. However, pupils will be assigned to their partners and must perform and behave to an acceptable standard. Then the winners of the dance-off will spend their time in Madrid. If interested, complete and return this slip to Mrs Aston at the Language Base Room._

_Many Thanks_

_Language Department._

Whilst Dana was walking down the corridor, she saw Zoey.

"Hey Dana, what you got there?" Zoey asked, talking about the letter in which Dana seemed to be examining.

"Oh, a salsa dancing competition letter thing, for Spanish students. They win a week in Madrid so I'm heading to the base room to sign up now!" Dana replied.

"Cool, Madrid, wow, wish I learned Spanish now! Anyway, the gang are meeting up at Sushi Rox, so I am heading back to 101 to get changed so, if you could meet up there once you finish, that would be great! Ooh, and if you see Logan, can you tell him too! Kay, see ya later, love!" Zoey smiled in her typical motherly tone.

"Yup, bye!" Dana replied after her.

Dana made her way to the base room and as she turned the corner, she saw a familiar set of bushy brunette curls.

"Hey babe, come to sign up?" Logan smirked, eyeing Dana up.

"Yes, hopefully they'll partner me up with a hot guy that will e awesome to dance with!" She replied tactfully, yet with images of her and Logan dancing together **(A/N: Her and her "images"! LOL!) **

"Mmhm, more like you wanting to be partnered up with, mwah!" Logan grinned, his ego seeming to pop out of his head.

"Oh my God Logan, there's something growing in your hair!" Dana screeched.

"Whoa, what, where?" Logan said frantically.

"Ooopsie, it's only your ego!" Dana laughed at Logan's expressions.

"You evil…" Logan was interrupted by Mrs Aston at the door.

"How can I help you children?" Mrs Aston asked, treating them both as if they were little kids.

"Oh miss, we would like to sign up for the salsa dancing competition, "Dana smiled, with an angelic look on her face.

"Oh sure, I'll put you both on the list. Your names?" asked Mrs Aston.

"Dana Cruz and Logan Reese, Reese with an 's' not a 'c'." Logan answered for them both.

"Well considering you two seem to be good friends, and that you asked so nicely, I'll partner you two up together. Is that alright? Okay then, bye now!" Mrs Aston smiled as she closed the door.

"You have got to be kidding me! No way, Imam, I was looking forward to this and everything!" Dana whined and pouted.

'_Wow she looks so cute and hot at the same time' Logan thought._

"So much for you acting so "nicey nice" to Mrs Aston!" Logan grinned.

"Oh yeah, well maybe if you let me say my own name, she wouldn't have even known that we knew each other, Mr Perfect!" Dana responded viciously.

"Yeah…well, whatever!" Logan stuttered, walking off.

"Logan?" Dana said in a cute baby voice.

"What?!" he shouted moodily.

"Erm, the gang are going to Sushi Rox now, and Zoey wanted me to tell you, you may wanna go freshen up." Dana said.

Dana continued to walk as Logan didn't respond. Just as she was about to pass him, Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her close so that hey were face to face, although Dana was still relatively short in comparison to him. They were literally millimetres apart.

"So you don't think I'm hot as it is?" Logan smirked, speaking in a quiet yet deep voice.

'What's he playing at now' Dana thought.

"What if I do? What difference does it make to you?" Dana smiled, fluttering her eyelids.

"Because if you don't think I look hot…then, you're going to have to pay!" Logan said, staring straight into her eyes.

"Pay? Okay then Logan, how do you intend on making me pay then?" Dana said, challenging him.

" Just…like…this…" Logan smirked as he placed his lips gently onto hers. Dana slowly lifted her arms up round Logan's neck. Logan then place his arms round her petite waist, pulling her even closer. Dana was completely unaware of what she was doing, and wasn't going to pull away.

Eventually, after around what seemed like a minute or so, Logan pulled away from Dana and said, "I told you, I'd make you pay!" with a smirk upon his face, showing utter satisfaction as he walked off.

"Damn, you should have been born blonde!" Dana muttered as she made her way to her dorm, running her hands through her hair.

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? I know it's quite a short chappie, they will get longer, but I wanted just to give you a taster, to see whether I should just scrap the story altogether! Read and Review! Please! I beg of you, what you think really makes an impact on me and my writing! Thank you for reading.**

**Love Nessa xx**

**P.S. To show my appreciation, I also mention all the people in my next chappie who actually reviewed, as they are the "sickest" people ever (do people ever say "sick" when it actually means something is cool? I drives me insane, why are you insulting it?) Sorry Randomage!**


End file.
